


[Podfic] caveat emptor

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bondage, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rope Bondage, a lot of non-sexual pee talk, bondage gone magically wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: The ambiance was the perfect blend of seedy and cheerful, which also accurately described the middle-aged woman who approached him with a broad smile as he stood there looking around. "Welcome to Tabitha's House of Pleasure!" she exclaimed. "What can I help you find today?""To be honest," Jaskier said, "I came in looking for rope, but I'm easily distracted."(In which Jaskier buys some enchanted rope to use on Geralt, and Shenanigans Ensue.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] caveat emptor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [caveat emptor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092229) by [some_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars). 



> Recorded for my "Fail (at) Sex" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** caveat emptor  
**Author:** some_stars  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier, Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:29:21, mp3  
**Warnings:** (nonsexual) urination

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/neigpui1oqpa1fu/caveat+emptor.mp3/file)


End file.
